minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mhaelotia
'Mhaelotia '(pronounced vay-LOW-dee-ah) is the language sometimes spoken in when a demented being is using Necropathy. It is a very incomplete language and lacks a lot of grammar and real structure, and is difficult to comprehend for even linguists that know Mhaelotia. Pronounciation Mhaelotia has several different pronounciations with certain letters and combinations of letters. *mh - v, in vast *bh - w, in western *t - d, in dog *k - s, in hiss *sh - s, in sale *kh - b, in book *ai, ea & ei - ee, in greed *zx & L - h, in hail *pt - f, in fake *ji - gh, in ghost *fy - y, in yak *eia - aya (First a is pronounced as long a, second is short a) *'Rule #1: '''If an 'a' is before 'bh', it is pronounced OW *'Rule #2: 'If there is double Ls, then it is pronounced the same as the English L *'Unused Letters/Sounds - 'q, c, and n Word List Hello - Lai (HEE) Goodbye - Labh (HOW) Good - La (HA) Bad - Pta (FA) Maybe - Reimh (REEVE) Yes - Mazxo (MAUH-ho) No - Ptazxo (FAUH-ho) Earth - Ollei (OO-lee) Sky (Atmosphere) - Aullei (ALL-ee) Sun - Fauji (FOGH) Moon - Mauji (MOGH) Play/Played/Playing/Plays - Matlei (MAUD-tlee) Work/Worked/Working/Works - Tatlei (TAD-tlee) Fire - Mhaudo (VAUGH-doe) is mhau- Water - Meimiobho (mee-EM-ee-OW-oh) is meimi- Electric/Thunder/Electricity - Deaphi (DEE-flee) is aphi- Storm - Meimiaphi (mee-EM-ah-FLEE) is meim- Venom - Tozxo (TOH-oh) is toz- Life/Alive/Live/Lives/Living/Lived - Libho (HEE-whoa) is li-; suffix is same Dead/Die/Died/Dies/Undead - Dae (DAY) is same; suffix is -dai TBC Animals, Mobs, ect. Bird (of any kind) - Bhaim (WEEM) Fish (of any kind) - Kallakhino (saul-ABB-ih-no) Lion - Raifhan (REE-fon) Tiger - Daelli (DAY-lee) Antelope - Asabhi (ay-SAH-wee) Moose - Basabhi (bay-SAH-wee) Deer - Khajio (BAH-gho) Dog (of any kind) - Omhilli (ov-ILL-ee) Cat (of any kind) - Mhanilli (van-ILL-ee) Mouse/Rat (of any kind) - Berbhar (BEER-war) Dinosaur (of any kind) - Deiazxi (DAY-ah-HEE) Creeper - Shibhli (SOW-hi) Zombie - Dae Jiallah/Dae Meidha (DAY hee-AL-ah/MEE-dah) of "Dead Human" or "Dead Villager" Villager - Meidha (MEE-dah) Human - Jiallah (hee-AL-ah) Zap-Pulse - Zxaillo (HI-low) Hy-Breed - Ptali (FALL-ee) Ghast - Methis Reiptan (MEH-this REE-fan) of "Nether Squid" Pig - Jiullio (goo-LEE-oh) Cow - Kalimho (KAH-hee-vho) Sheep - Fyillip (YILL-ip) Squid - Reiptan (REE-fan) Chicken - Bajio Bajio (BOG-oh) Horse - Taebhish (TAY-wis) Bat - Diji (DEEGH) Dragon - Urmham (ERR-vam) Hydra - Treapphli Urmham (TREE-flee ERR-vam) of "Three-Headed Dragon" Zombie Pigman - Daemethis Jiullio (day-MEH-this goo-LEE-oh) of "Dead Nether Pig" TBC Other Basic Words And - Bha (WAY) A - Mhi (VEE) Or - Khallji (BOWL-gah) Why - Shai (SEE) How - Bhai (WEE) Who - Llea (LEE) What - Gai (GEE) When - Mhai (MEE) Can - Resh (RES) Can't/Cannot - Resesh (res-ES) But - Illotto (EEL-oh-toe) Does - Jiomh (GO-vah) Doesn't/Does Not - Jiomomh (go-MOH-vah) Did - Kekh (KAB) You - Hamlliji (hom-LEAGE) Him/His/He - Maimha (MAY-vah) Her/Hers/She - Jiamaimha (ghah-MAY-vah) It - Bhae (WAY) Is - Mhae (VAY) Not - Mabh (VOW) My/Mine/I - Mhaja (VAH-sha) I'm - Mhajiomh (VAH-ghove) Should - Tnai (DONE-ee) Are - Khajia (BAH-gha) That - Khaell (BAY-ell) Since - Fabhshi (FOW-see) However - Jiali (GAH-hi) Going - Azxia (AH-hee-ah) Or - Wikhi (wib-EE) Nor - Allikhi (ALL-ihb-EE) TBC Verbs TBC Trivia *The Mhaelotia word for Chicken, ''Bajio Bajio, comes from the "Bawk!" sound that chickens sometimes make. *The Mhaelotia word for Venom, Tozxo, is spelled similar to the synonym Toxic. *The pronounciations for mh ''and ''bh ''are also shared in the Irish language. *Mhaelotia has no pronounciation for ''n, so the word for Nether is said with an m'' rather than n. People who speak in Mhaelotia will almost always say the English term "Mether" because they are not taught to use ''n. **This also goes with the other two unused letters of c ''and q, which English-learning Mhaelotians may pronounce or spell things with similar sounds and letters, such as Seledora, Kwick, Kuail (Quail is a bird), and Selebration. The ''qu ''is often replaced with ''kw ''or ''ku. *The opposites of words, like Red and Blue, will sound similar in Mhaelotia. *Almost every word in Mhaelotia has an exact or near-perfect English translation. *Mhaelotia-speakers have a peculiar way of writing. Their handwriting is similar to greek, some letters even looking like other greek letters. Category:Languages